peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 September 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-09-07 ; Comments *Peel has returned from a family holiday in Watergate Bay, Newquay. He comments, "almost went to see Bruno Brookes and the Radio One Roadshow in Newquay The event took place on Tuesday 1st September 1987 (Radio Times Genome).. Unfortunately the car broke down on the way to the thing, water in the tank, one of those things. Sixty quid to have the tank taken out and everything cleaned and put back in again. I've not had a lot of luck with cars over the years and it's beginning to get on my nerves to the point where I think I'm going to have to sell some of my records in order to get it all sorted out, because my current car, somebody drove it through a deep puddle while I was away. The engine seized up. They said something like, "four grand for a new engine". Thanks very much! Great." *At one point, session guests Laugh included future Fall drummer Spencer Birtwhistle and Smiths guitarist Craig Gannon. The latter had departed by the time of this session though. Sessions *Laugh session #2. Recorded 1987-08-25. No known commercial release. *Loop session #1 (repeat). Recorded 1987-08-11. First TX 19 August 1987. Available on Wolf Flow (Reactor CD3). Tracklisting :JP: "Howdy pals, the wing ding is back live, well as live as it ever gets. Your Uncle John has a pretty tan and tennis elbow and the programme has sessions by Laugh and Loop. As always, a first with the useful advice." *Chumbawamba: 'Knit Your Own Balaclava' (LP 'Mindless Slaughter') Anhrefn *Laugh: 'Time To Lose It' (Peel Session) *Márta Sebestyén: 'Vetettem Violát' (LP 'Muzsikás') Hannibal *Matt Black & The Coldcut Crew: 'The Music Maker' (12") Ahead Of Our Time *Loop: 'Rocket USA' (Peel Session) *Riff Raff: 'Every Girl' (Single) Geezer *Topp Twins: 'Country Music' ( ) :JP: "And in case this program is starting to sound like an Andy Kershaw program ...." *Big Black: 'Black And White' ('Official Bootleg') *Salif Keita: 'Souareba' (LP 'Soro') Sterns *Laugh: 'Interlove' (Peel Session) *Bobby Byrd: 'I Know You Got Soul' (7") Mojo *Loop: 'Straight To Your Heart' (Peel Session) :JP: "Apologies for something like the third or fourth time for the extraordinary confusion prior to that. It's a bit embarrassing really. As regular listeners will know I've never been terrific with the technology but usually I get it right, by and large, unless I actually stop and think about it. It's a bit like driving a car, I suppose. If you stop and think which of these pedals is the brake by that time of course palm with fist it's too late, you just do it automatically. So I was sitting here thinking - I've only been away a week - which of these buttons do I press, I simply couldn't work it out. Anyway, I think we've got it all sorted out now." *Cheap: 'New Ways Are Best' (LP 'Mindless Slaughter') Anhrefn *Rapper Robert & Tippa Lee: 'Come Ina De Dance' ( ) *Wedding Present: 'Anyone Can Make A Mistake' (7") Reception *6 & 7/8s String Band Of New Orleans: 'The Original Dixieland Jazz Band One Step' (LP) Folkways *Primal Scream: 'Imperial' (7") Elevation :JP: "There used to be in America a record label called Imperial Records. And who used to record for them? Amongst others, Fats Domino." This is possibly a reference to the show dated 03 August 1987, on which John played a Fats Domino track from the LP Imperial Musicians 1951-62. *Fats Domino: 'When My Dreamboat Comes Home' ( ) Imperial *Laugh: 'Come On Come Out' (Peel Session) *M/A/R/R/S: 'Pump Up The Volume' ( ) *Pagan Faith: 'Body Bags' ( ) *Jesus & Mary Chain: 'Deep One Perfect Morning' (LP 'Darklands') Blanco y Negro *Shonen Knife: Tortoise Brand Pot Cleaner (8" LP 'Burning Farm') Zero *Loop: 'Soundhead' (Peel Session) :JP: "I've just been told that, there's a department here within the BBC called Sound Archives and this programme is being recorded for Sound Archives which is not good news at all. What it means of course is they take the tapes of the programme and they put them in a kind of lead lined case and lower them into a deserted mineshaft somewhere in an undisclosed location somewhere in Britain, I think. What it really means of course is that I'm going to have to go and find the bloke after the programme and try and buy the tapes from him." *Mr. X & Mr. Z: 'Kick It Wicked' (12" 'Mr. X & Mr. Z Drink Old Gold') City Beat *Bugs: 'Bad News' (LP 'Darkside') *Tobias Areketa & The Shazi Band: 'Saraiwe' (LP 'Mavambo') Gramma *Laugh: 'The Wright Experience' (Peel Session) *Slovenly: 'Prejudice' (LP 'Riposte') SST *Trio Bulgarka: Tri Bulbula Peiat (LP 'The Music Of Bulgaria') Hannibal HNBL 1335 File ;Name *peel_2_MP3 ;Length *2:05:59 ;Other *Thanks to Julian and Kev! ;Available *Rapidshare ;Footnote Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online